1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the setting of a signal send condition in a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art, when a signal is to be sent from a facsimile apparatus, the following adjustment may be made. First, a send level of a signal can be set from 0 dBm to 15 dBm at 1 dB pitch. Secondly, an amplitude characteristic to frequency of a fixed amplitude equalizer can be corrected in order to correct a line characteristic of a subscriber cable, although this feature may not be provided depending on the apparatus. Specifically, the setting of 1.8 km, 3.6 km, 5.4 km or 7.2 km may be made, and the longer the distance is, the larger is the amount of increase of a send level in a high frequency band to a send level in a low frequency band.
However, in the prior art, the correction values of those send levels and the fixed amplitude equalizer are initially set prior to shipment from the factory, and when the apparatus is installed at a user site, it is set with an initial setting. When many communication errors are encountered, a service man changes the setting as required. Since the change of the correction values of the send level and the fixed amplitude equalizer are made by the service man, the cost therefor is substantial.